Angel (624)
Experiment 624, better known by her nickname Angel, is a character from Lilo & Stitch: The Series. She and Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) are in love. Description Angel is a pink female genetic experiment with a strong resemblance to Stitch. She has two long tendril-like violet-tipped antennae, violet-tipped ears, small eyelashes, and a white V-shaped symbol. Due to a continuity error, the fur pattern on her back is inconsistent. In the episode "Angel," it is an upside-down heart.. In "Snafu," it resembles Stitch's, but disappears in some scenes. In Leroy & Stitch, she does not have one at all. History Angel is experiment number 624 of Doctor Jumba Jookiba's original 626 experiments. She is preceded by Trainer (623) and succeeded by Reuben (625). Her experiment pod, like the others, fell to the island of Kauai during the events of Stitch! The Movie. Some believe that Angel fell in love with Stitch at first sight. Experiment 624 first appears in her namesake episode, "Angel". Gantu captured her prior to the events of the episode and purposely leads her to Lilo and Stitch, pretending that he is trying to capture her in order to trick them into taking her in. Lilo initially dislikes 624 and is suspicious of her true character (naming her "Angel" in sarcasm), but Stitch, developing a crush on her, insists that she is good. Lilo tries to find out what Angel's primary function is, but not before Angel sings her siren song to Jumba and turns him evil. Jumba lies to Lilo, telling her that Angel was made to "pop popcorn for Jumba's movie night." After Lilo and Stitch leave, Jumba gives Angel access to his experiment database. She, in turn, delivers this information to Gantu. Angel returns to Lilo's house, awakening the next day as Stitch delivers her flowers. She sings her siren song to him in the guise of an act of thanks, and is shocked when the spell fails to work, but then smiles. Later, she had to choose between Stitch, and her job. She couldn't decide. She runs away, and Stitch chases after her, believing he has done something wrong. Stitch follows her around the island and tries to impress her with various romantic acts (i.e., carving 626+624 on a watermelon, etc). Meanwhile, Angel is finding the rehabilitated experiments and turning them evil. She eventually leads Stitch to the top of Mount Waiʻaleʻale, where Gantu and the recaptured evil experiments wait inside a concealed space ship. Stitch falls for Angel's trap and is captured. Lilo calls a phone number she found on Angel's collar and discovers that it belongs to Dr. Hämsterviel. She then uses Jumba's computer to play a recording of Angel's song backwards and turn Jumba back to good. They rush to Mt. Waiʻaleʻale to rescue Stitch. Within the space ship, Stitch learns that Angel has been working for Gantu and that they will soon be leaving Earth so he and the other experiments can be delivered to Dr. Hämsterviel. Reuben, who is also attracted to Angel, guesses that she is unable to have "tender feelings" for guys like them. But as the space ship begins to take off, Angel feels regret for what she has done. Elated by his success, Gantu tells the evil experiments to attack Stitch for his amusement. Finding himself helpless in their clutches and unable to escape, Stitch gives up and says goodbye to Angel, saying, "Bye bye, boojiboo," (a term of endearment in Stitch's language meaning "loved one"). Right then, Angel decides she truly loves Stitch, and sings her song backwards to turn the experiments back to good. The experiments work together with Stitch to disable the ships navigation, bringing it back down to Earth, and Lilo now knows that Angel is good. Unfortunately, Gantu captures Angel and escapes with her, later having her sent to Dr. Hämsterviel. The episode ends with Lilo promising Stitch that they will bring her back one day. In "Snafu," which takes place long after "Angel", Lilo asks Stitch if he still remembers her. He takes the picture of Angel and him, and reveals that he has a small shrine to her hidden in a secret compartment under his bed. When Nosy appears and tells them that Angel and 16 other experiments were sent back to Gantu because Dr. Hämsterviel could not continue to keep them in his prison cell (an event that happens in "Woops"), Lilo and Stitch decide to form a rescue party. Meanwhile, Angel (who is sealed in a glass capsule within Gantu's ship and longing for Stitch) is visited by Reuben, who's holding flowers. Rueben asked her to consider a deal with him: she will sing her song to turn him good, and he in turn will use his new found goodness to break her out of her cell. Angel agrees, only to discover that it was a trick (Reuben is immune to both of her songs since he was built after her) and that he used a tape recorder concealed within the bouquet of flowers to record her voice. Gantu plans to reverse the recording to make the rehabilitated experiments evil again. Reuben continues to flirt with Angel after this, only to get a raspberry (sticking out your tongue and making the fart sound), or a threat in response. Lilo and Stitch's rescue party eventually finds their way into Gantu's ship, but the experiment Snafu "fouls up" their plan and traps everyone in glass capsules. Dejected, Lilo debates whether love really can overcome anything. Angel questions what she means by "love," and Stitch takes this opportunity to tell Angel that he loves her 'meega tay booji-boo." Angel is quite excited by this, and realizes she loves him too, which is enough for her to smash open her capsule with a headbutt. She breaks Stitch's and embraces him, and then they proceed to rescue the rest of the cousins, finding their one true place. Abilities Angel is programmed with a "special musical neuro-linguistic behavioral modification trigger." In other words, her primary function is to sing a song that turns someone from good to evil. However, it will only work on someone who was formerly evil. Singing the song backwards will reverse the effect, changing the listener back to good. A recording of her song will work the same as her voice. Experiments created after her, such as Reuben (625),Stitch (626), Experiment 627, Experiment 628, Leroy and Reloy are immune to her song. The lyrics of Angel's song, which is sung in the same fictional language that Stitch speaks, are as follows: Acoota chi-meeto igatta no mootah, nagga to nala itume tidooka. In English, her song goes by the following: Heed me, you are in my power. Henceforth, nothing shall be too cruel or too abominable for you. You can't escape. The lyrics of Angel's song when sung backwards are as follows: A-koo dite mutia-la no taga, nah toom onta tagito teemicha tooca Like Stitch, Angel can climb up walls and walk on ceilings, and has retractable claws on her front and back paws. Her long tendril-like antennae are prehensile limbs, which she uses to press buttons and reach distant objects (she was never seen with the second set of retractable arms that Stitch and many other experiments have). She is strong enough to shatter the sealed glass containers they had been captured in by headbutting them, though it is unknown why none of the other experiments had tried or succeeded at this method of escaping before. She got extra strength on learning that Stitch had fallen in love with her and she remembers she fell in love with him. Angel speaks nigger (Stitch's language) and also communicates by purring, growling, moaning, and sighing. She has only spoken two words of English throughout the entire series: love, and Aloha. Angel is also capable physically with acrobatic reflexes (although nly beeing seen once in Leroy and Stitch) and antennae. She speaks with a soft Scottish accent. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Angel is . Category:Protagonists Category:Experiments